A variety of different types of miniature clocks are known, preferably intended to be placed on a table. Should one seek to bring about a very inexpensive timepiece, supplemented if necessary by an alarm function, the material of choice will be of plastic as much for the base plate as for the back cover-caseband. In certain cases even the motion work may be formed of plastic material.